pokemon_adventure_in_tentinfandomcom-20200215-history
The Guide
The Guide is a person in Tentin Redux, ''first met in Raindrop Town. He can be contacted anytime after the player has received their Pokédex from Owen in Raindrop Town. If called in a town, route, or significant building, he will give info on that area. He can also be called to remind the player on what to do next, acting as a sort of optional tutorial. In ''The Light in Our Hearts, ''The Guide is not physically seen during the main game, but his phone number is given by Owen before the player officially starts their adventure. In this game, he does not describe the area the player is in, but still gives info on where the player should head to next. Dialogue ''Tentin Redux Area info |- |Tauperock Town |You're in Tauperock Town! The second Gym of Tentin is there. Riri also lives there, huh? She's a tough cookie to defeat, that's for sure. |- |Route 4 |You're in Route 4! The fourth route of Tentin! Owen's lab is there, too. Say hi if you can. But she's hardly ever in her lab. I also heard some rare Pokémon are hiding in those Headbutt trees! Try it! |- |Owen's Lab |You're in Route 4! More specifically, Owen's lab! I've visited her lab one time. Unfortunately, Owen was there that time. She talked my ear off... Never again will you see me there! (Player), if Owen is there, prepare for a verbal assault! |- |Mountain Town |You're in Mountain Town! The third Gym of Tentin is there! Rocsta's name makes me laugh. Also, you can buy Berries there, too! Check them out! |- |Route 5 |You're in Route 5! The fifth route of Tentin! They said they were going to build a Cycling Road there! Maybe one day, you and I can zoom along Cycling Road! |- |Shore City |You're in Shore City! They say Shore City's the go-to place for beach fun! Now, if only you had a significant other, you'd have beach fun! It's really not OK, because playing with a beach ball by yourself is not fun. |- |S.S. Titan | |- |Pokémon Resort | |- |Grassy Path |You're in the Grassy Path! Not much to say there, really. Just hope you're not allergic to grass! |- |Sunshine Path |You're in the Sunshine Path! If you head to the east of the Sunshine Path, there's a desert there! |- |Mariental Desert |You're in the Mariental Desert! Those Darmanitan statues are cool, huh? Try giving them a Rage Candy Bar! And I hear there's fossils there, too. Do some keen detective work! |- |Terra Town |You're in Terra Town! There's a parannormal research lab there. They're studying some ghostly activity or something like that. I once met a girl who really hated a certain fan game there... |- |Temporal Thicket (Unused) |You're in... the Temporal Thicket? But how? I'm not sure how you got there exactly... I do know that Celebi was once there. |- |Hot Spring Town |You're in Hot Spring Town! Ah, even the thought of relaxing in a hot spring makes me feel all warm inside! Now, if you only had a girlfriend (or boyfriend), Player, you'd spend time with them in the hot spring, huh? Just don't get too close, all right? It's already steamy in there. |- |Hot Spring |You're in Hot Spring Town! More specifically, the hot spring! Ah, even the thought of relaxing in a hot spring makes me feel all warm inside! Now, if you only had a girlfriend (or boyfriend), Player, you'd spend time with them in the hot spring, huh? Just don't get too close, all right? It's already steamy in there. |- |Stable Town |You're in Stable Town! Ah, the beach there is exquisite, I must say! I hear a man there loves his trendy phrases! |- |Route 6 |You're in Route 6! The sixth route of Tentin! Is there even anything there? Give me a second... Flip, flip... Ah! The Guidebook says this! "You can find Wimpod there! Just don't wimp out and give up!" "Then you say, 'Well, I'm already a wim--'" Wait, what?! Um, forget that last part. |- |Sparkpaku City |You're in Sparkpaku City! There's a lot to do there! Relax at the park, battle at the Gym, or shop at the Sparkpaku Market! Ooh, ooh! The Market! You can race Pyukumuku there, I hear. I tried that once. My custom Pyukumuku's name was 'DINNER'. I must've been hungry! Pyukumuku aren't even tasty! |- |Sparkpaku Dept. Store |You're in the Sparkpaku Department Store! On the second floor, there's a bakery there. Try their jelly-filled donuts! |- |Dept. Store Basement |You're... wait, what? Where are you? Under the Department Store? What's down there? Be careful, Player! |- |Sparkpaku Festival (Unused) |You're in Sparkpaku City! What's going on there? The annual festival's back? Hah! I thought I'd never see the day! Celebrate the occasion, Player! |- |Route 7 |You're in Route 7! The seventh route of Tentin! The entrance to Lower Sparkpaku's there. You can evolve certain Pokémon there! |- |Lower Sparkpaku |You're in Lower Sparkpaku! You can evolve certain Pokémon there! |- |Colline City |You're in Colline City! The Safari Zone's there, and so is the Move Deleter! The Trainers' School is also there. But you're not a student! So you can skip class this one time! |- |Colline Gym |You're in the Colline Gym! Pearl's a nice woman! Though she is crazy about some "Pikablu" thing... The Gym guy there is one stylish dude. He's got the moves and the looks! |- |Colline Gym (Stealth section) |You're in the Colline...Wait... Shhh... Stay quiet... It's one of those stealth sections... |- |Colline Gym (Pearl's Room) |You're in the Colline Gym! Pearl's room! Hey, can I talk to Pearl? Erm, actually hold on! (Only if player has talked to Pearl at Sparkpaku City) Pearl: Hmm? Who's calling? Pearl: Hello, this is... Mach Pizza, what's your order? The Guide: Pearl, I know that's you. Pearl: The Guide? What's up? Wait, I can guess. You called me 'cause you need something. The Guide: No, nonononono! That's not it! I... just called to say... Your new outfit is nice, Pearl! Pearl: Thanks? I did make it myself. The Guide: Well, how's your boyfriend doing? Pearl: Boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend! The Guide: Girlfriend, then? Pearl: Girlfriend? I don't have a girlfriend either... The Guide: On the market, I see. I wish you the best of luck! Pearl: Hey! Why I oughtta... Pearl: Player, that Guide guy is so weird, isn't he? After the player listened to their conversation Maybe one day, you'll go out with Pearl. Unless you're fine being single! Trust me, no one really is fine with that. |- |Mint Mountain (Cave) |You're in Mint Mountain! The cave section! Mint Mountain... They say it gets pretty cold the higher up you go. In the snowy section of Mint Mountain, you can evolve certain Pokémon there! |- |Mint Mountain (Snowy) |You're in Mint Mountain! The snowy section! You can evolve certain Pokémon there, like Crabrawler and Eevee! Also, look for Alolan Vulpix. They're so gosh-darn cute! |- |Route 8 (Colline City side) |You're in Route 8! The eighth route in Tentin! The entrance to Mint Mountain is there! Um, I think that's about it... Have fun! |- |Route 8 (Graveyard) |You're in Route 8! The eighth route in Tentin! There's a graveyard there. I hear some cool ghost Pokémon live there! |- |Umbra City |You're in Umbra City! There's a shrine there where people sometimes pray to their guardian, Celebi. The Name Rater and Stats Judge is there too, so look around! |- |Mint Pass |You're in Mint Pass! ...It's snowy there. That's pretty much it. |- |Snowflake Town |You're in Snowflake Town! The seventh Gym of Tentin is there! I dislike the cold, so Snowflake Town just isn't for me. But you can stay in Snowflake Town and watch the snow fall if you're bored! |- |Route 9 |You're in Route 9! The final route of Tentin! The final stretch! Go and do it! |- |Badge Check Gate |You're in Route 9! Specifically, the Badge Check Gate! Not much I can say now except, it was fun working with you! |- |Victory Road (First floor) |You're in the first floor of Victory Road! Not much I can say now except, it was fun working with you! |- |Victory Road (Bottom floor) |You're in the bottom-most of Victory Road! Not much I can say now except, it was fun working with you! |- |Shashine City |You're in Shashine City! The eighth and final Gym of Tentin is there! Nema's the "Dragon Master of Tentin"! Do your best when you battle her! |- |Pokémon League |Player... You've finally done it! The Pokémon League! |- |Saharasand Town (Unused) |You're in Saharasand Town! The Elder's a curious person, I'll tell you that! Don't get me wrong, she's totally nice, but she is... ecstatic. I like visiting Saharasand Town! I hope you enjoy your time there! |- |Pokémon Lake (Unused) |You're at the Pokémon Lake! There's not much there, huh? Well.. you can swim there! And maybe, you can take a peek at all the cute girls there, too! Just saying! I'm not sexist or anything! This Guidebook is gonna get me in some huge trouble, I swear... |- |Sparkpaku Game Corner (Unused) |You're in Sparkpaku City! Specifically, the Game Corner! I'm not directly telling you to gamble, but I'm just saying it is fun as heck! |} Category:Adventure in Tentin characters